Keepers of the Redwood Forest
wip Keepers Of The ☽ ☆ ☾ Redwood Forest Intro Here Basic ☽ ☆ ☾ Information Recent ☽ ☆ ☾ News News Here Traditions And ☽ ☆ ☾ Ceremonies ⚜ ☉ The Great Beast ☉ ⚜ The Great Beast is what the Keepers of the Redwood Forest believe in. The Great Beast watches over the animals of the Redwood Forest, from the voles to the bears, and us as well. The Great Beast decides, based on our actions, wheither we would reign beside him, watching the animals of the forest, or to vanish into the oblivion, to never been seen again. Occasionally, if you aren't finished in life, you will be reborn as another being, and given the same memories. They remain there until they fufill their mission, usually avenging a close friend or family. If they cannot, they are forced to roam the earth eternally. ⚜ ☉ Overseer's Ceremony ☉ ⚜ The Overseer's Ceremony is one of the biggest ceremonies of the pack. The current Overseer calls up the Ambassador, and states, "You have been called up to face in the eye of The Great Beast. You have been observed and determined, and are now ready to take the final step as complete with the Keepers of the Forest. Are you ready and willing to take the responsibility as the Overseer of the Keepers of the Redwood forest, and subordinate of The Great Beast?" The Ambassador will respond, "I am." The Overseer will continue, "Therefore, by the powers vested in me, I step down from my rank, and promote you as Overseer of the Keepers of the Redwood Forest." The pack howls in joy, and a big festival is held in honor. That night, the Overseer mediates near the Crystal Pond. Sometimes, they will recieve a message from The Great Beast. ⚜ ☉ Ambassador's Ceremony ☉ ⚜ The Ambassador's Ceremony is a very important ceremony of the pack. The Overseer calls out the chosen canine, and states, "Name, you have been chosen by The Great Beast and myself to take the next step in this pack. Do you promise to do what is best for the pack and it's members, as well as with allies?" The canine will respond, "I promise."The Overseer continues, "Then by the power vested in me, I promote you to Ambassador." The pack howls in joy, and a festival is held, the Ambassador and the Overseer spend the most time together. ⚜ ☉ Couple's Ceremony ☉ ⚜ The Couple's Ceremony is one of the most special ceremonies of the pack. When two canines are madly in love, the Overseer can bind them eternally as official mates. The pack hosts a massive ceremony, similiar to a longpaw wedding. The Overseer then states, "We formally gather under The Great Beast's gaze, to honor two canines for their pure love for one another. This sacred ceremony will bind them completely forever. Groom and Bride, are you willing to commit your love through all times, and reflect the image The Great Beast would want?" The bride and groom would respond, "I do." Then the Overseer will say, "By the powers vested in me, I pronounce you pure mates of Keepers of the Redwood Forest." The pack will rejoice and hold a festival, and the new mates will have one full day to themselves. Heirarchy And ☽ ☆ ☾ Wolves of the Pack |} | - | |} | - | |} | - | |} | - | |} | - | |} | - | |} | - | |} | - | Links: